1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to configuring a password and releasing a lock using the configured password in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in information and communication technologies, many kinds of portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs have proliferated. Various applications for SNS, games, photography, etc. have been implemented in a typical device.
Generally, devices such as smart phones and the like have employed a screen lock function. The term “screen lock” refers to a locked screen condition in which only predetermined information is displayed without the performance of most functions. A screen lock occurs after the passage of predetermined time following no detected user input to the device when no applications are running that normally prevent the screen lock from occurring (such as a broadcast reception application). The screen lock function restricts telephony and prevents the exposure of a user's personal information including pictures, a list of text message transmissions, and the like.
Conventionally, if a password protection is set up for the device, a method for releasing the screen lock requires the input of a predetermined password such as a pattern of numbers or touch patterns. That is, when the correct password is input, a device releases the screen lock and enables a user to use various applications which are executable in the device.
A problem arises, however, in a situation where the device is shared by multiple users. That is, when all users have authority to use all applications available in the device, personal information of each user is exposed to other users. Further, when parents and children use the device together, there is a problem in that inappropriate information might be inadvertently viewable by young children.